csofandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare
Nightmare (zs_nightmare) is the seventh Zombie Scenario map in Counter-Strike Online. Storyline After receiving the Nightmare key, the player would fall asleep where fearsome nightmares await. Overview Nightmare is a small cube-shaped map consisting of up to 10 players. The players will spawn in small areas and must survive for a certain amount of time before a boss appears. The players must kill all the zombies and bosses to pass the round and finish this map. The room host needs to have the Nightmare key to play this map. *Note: (6*) This boss only appears during Special Nightmare event only. Tips Round 1~2 *Kill zombies as many as possible to quickly level up heath and attack power. It's better to have them maxed as soon as possible before the end of Round 2. *Use any machine guns or equipment like M32 MGL, Black Dragon Cannon, Salamander to get money quickly. *When fighting Juggernaut, be careful with his trap. When fighting Ganymede, run around to avoid Ganymede's dash. Having a wall of zombies in front of him will stop his shoulder charge short. *Aim for the ramps that the zombies mainly come out to halt their attacks. Round 3~6 *Anti-zombie weapons are recommended such as SKULL Series, BALROG Series & JANUS Series. Grenades and launchers are also recommended to clear congested areas fast. *Always remember to buy Kevlar, HE Grenade, Primary weapon ammo, and upgrade Health and Attack. *Prioritize Health over Attack because the player would take a lot of damage in this map. *Use AT4-CS or Thunderbolt for faster results in defeating the Bosses. Bugs *When fighting Oberon, sometimes, Oberon just keeps using his Bombardment ability for about 5 ~ 6 times. When he jumps he may land on the red awning and cannot go down for several seconds until he jumps off again. *It's possible for Oberon to be stuck if he jumps and lands on a group of zombies. Events *Singapore/Malaysia: 19 January 2012. *Indonesia: 2 January 2013. *Turkey: 20 August 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. *CSN:Z: 14 December 2015. Gallery Original= loadingbg_zs_nightmare.png|Loading background Loadingbg zs nightmare new.png|Ditto, new File:Nightmare_overview_v2.png|Map overview File:Tooltip_nightmare.png|Tooltip 1355973126 zs nightmare 02.jpg|Official Screenshot img_nightmare.jpg|Map Screenshot 1355973075 zs nightmare 03.jpg|Ditto zsnightmarekp.png|South Korea poster zsnightcp.jpg|China poster File:Nightmare_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster nightmare_promo2.jpg|Ditto Indopromotionpostersk11.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Nightmare_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster File:Nightmare_turkey_poster.png|Turkey poster File:Nightmarecsnz.png|CSN:Z poster zs_nightmare_20130316_1526510.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Event= File:Loadingbg_zs_nightmare4.png|Loading background File:Cso_nightmare4.png|Official screenshots cso_nightmare4-2.png cso_nightmare4-3.png File:Teddy_terror_koreap_poster.png|South Korea poster File:11167675_907853715902523_5205081980169864935_n.png|Ditto, 2015 File:Nightmare_event_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Teddy_terror_china_poster.png|China poster File:Monkey_set_nightmare_event_japan_poster.png|Japan poster File:Nightmareteddy_poster_idn.png|Indonesia poster File:Teddycsnz1.png|CSN:Z poster Trivia *This map consists of various bosses that the player has met and fought from Zombie Scenario: Season 1. *Defeating bosses in this map doesn't increase the counter of Slayer and Slayer medals. *This map has no appearance of Host zombies. Only Origin appears. *This map has no appearance of Voodoo Zombie. *The Special Nightmare uses the system name "zs_nightmarebear". *In some regions, there is a bug when sometimes, Special Nightmare only has 5 rounds, that causes players cannot face the Teddy Terror. id: Nightmare Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Small-sized maps Category:Annihilation maps Category:Events exclusive Category:Simple maps Category:Survival type maps Category:Maps Category:Nexon maps